


Tuesday

by dustandroses



Series: Tuesday [1]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Canon Partner Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Community: oz_magi, Dino's POV, Frottage, M/M, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-14 01:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1247917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino likes to keep an eye on his closest competitors, and the O'Reily brothers are definitely worth keeping an eye on. It's become a regular thing for him - Tuesday night out with the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [poetfades2black](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=poetfades2black).



> **Beta:** Ozsaur, my hero and shit  
>  **Notes:** Written for poetfades2black for Oz Magi 2007.  
>  Originally posted on January 8, 2008.

Dino took one last drag off his cigarette, impatiently pulling in smoke before dropping the butt on the floor and grinding it under his boot. He tipped his almost empty beer at the scantily clad waitress and downed the dregs as he watched her dodge the hungry men and desperate looking women to the bar, tits swaying under her shirt. She worked there every Tuesday. By now he knew she never wore a bra under those tight tees she favored. She didn’t need one, those tits didn’t understand the meaning of gravity - they stood up and said hi every time she waited on him.

He shook his head to clear it and focused back on the couple out on the dance floor – the fuckin’ mick shaking his skinny white ass without a hint of rhythm. At least they were slow dancing now, much less painful to watch. His hands were all over her plump ass, his tongue in her ear, one knee between her legs pushing her short black skirt up far enough to see flesh over the tops of her stockings. They might as well be fuckin’ right there on the goddam dance floor.

At least Dino didn’t have to keep track of both brothers anymore. O’Reily had sent his brother Cyril home an hour ago, his arm draped around another skanky whore’s waist, his hand trailing down to squeeze her ass. The brothers usually left together, a chick on each of their arms. They’d take them back to Cyril's apartment, then toss them out in the morning. Dino had still been there a couple of times to see them off. They hadn't looked happy - he wondered if the brothers had even bothered to spring for cab fare. “So long, and don’t let the door hit you on the ass on the way out.”

That was all these women were good for. He frowned as some blond girl sitting at the bar pursed bright red lips at him, one eyebrow raised in what was obviously supposed to be a 'come hither' look. Like he’d look twice at a slut like that. Nice rack, but that don’t mean nothing. He had a wife to go home to. No telling what he’d take home to Gini if he was stupid enough to get within ten feet of something like that.

They were desperate for it here; easy pickings for a guy like Dino. The girls were always sweet on him. He knew he had the looks – always had. The O’Reily brothers had them, too. Cyril had those broad shoulders, an easy smile on his handsome face, and that long hair of his was like a magnet. He watched them every week; the chicks always went for the hair first thing, fingering it like it was silk or something.

That asshole Ryan had a bit of a rougher time. He had decent looks, but his eyes were sharp and his smile was never really warm. Ryan O’Reily looked dangerous, even when he was sweet-talking his own granny. There was more going on behind his eyes than showed up on his face, and what was going on in there was ice cold, but he always managed to walk out with something before the night was over. He was a smooth talker, that was for sure.

Dino lit another cig while he watched O’Reily. He was gonna cut that son-of-a-bitch’s sweet-talking tongue out of his lying mouth one of these days. That rat bastard, calling him a fag in front of Dino’s own lieutenant. If it hadn’t been for the big guy, Dino’d have smashed him to a pulp right then and there. Disrespecting him like that.

One of these days soon, he’d show O’Reily who the faggot was. He figured that’s why they came here each week; even a queer could pick up a girl in this place. O’Reily knew he’d get lucky every time he walked through the door, if he didn’t mind sloppy seconds, or maybe even thirds. Dino snorted, might as well shell the money out up front and pay for it – probably less chance of disease that way.

At least O’Reily was smart enough to bring protection. Dino could see the ring in his back pocket – his washed-out jeans so tight that the condom showed through plain as day where his wallet ought to be. He never brought his wallet with him on Tuesday nights. That made Dino laugh. He didn’t trust them enough to let them that close to his wallet, but he’d fuck ‘em through the mattress, as long as he had that little piece of latex.

The waitress brought his drink, finally, and he smirked at her when she shoved her nipples in his face as she grabbed his empty. Nice firm tits, wide nipples - just the way he liked them. Dino waved his change off when she tried to return it, and she crinkled her nose at him when she smiled. But she was no dummy; she knew he wasn’t tipping her to watch her smile, so she winked at him as she leaned forward to thank him, her nipples sharpening under her shirt as she rubbed them against his arm.

He licked his lips, watching her ass wiggle as she walked away. She was the cleanest looking thing in this joint. Thick brown hair tied back at her neck, make-up simple and straightforward; it never looked like she’d put it on with a trowel like some of the waitresses and more than a few of the patrons. If he had ever been serious about doing somebody from here, he’d go after her any day. But he wasn’t. He had a wife, and he’d made his choice. He was faithful.

O’Reily had a wife, too. That pissed Dino the hell off. He had his own slice, right there at home. Nice girl too, from what he’d been told. A bit skinny for his tastes, and kinda flat on top, but she had nice hips and a sweet ass and he bet she was a firecracker in bed. Hell, the point was: O’Reily chose her, married the woman, why the fuck was he out screwing around every Tuesday night like this, taking a different cunt each week when he had his own fine slice at home?

Dino didn’t get these two – the O’Reily brothers. That’s why he was there. He had a territory to keep, and these two; they were his only real competition. His pop had pounded it into his head: know your enemies. He’d seen his father do this same thing, keeping track of the competition, knowing what they were up to, learning their weaknesses, their strengths.

He probably should let his soldiers take care of stuff like this, and for the most part, he did. But for some reason these Tuesday nights bothered him, and he felt more comfortable being there in person, getting a feel for his enemies. The more he saw though, the less he thought of O’Reily – he had a real lack of respect for his own gang, his brother was the only person he really trusted.

O’Reily was supposed to be the brains of their organization, but Dino didn’t see it. Yeah, he seemed to be good at getting other people to do his dirty work for him, but when he was on his own, he wasn’t that much to write home about. Without his brother around to beat some respect into their gang, Ryan would be nothing. From Dino’s perspective, Cyril was the big guns in that organization – Ryan’s strength came from the fact that Cyril worshiped his big brother. But there was something about Ryan that troubled Dino, and he was determined to figure it out.

Dino turned back to the dance floor to realize that O’Reily was gone. Shit! A quick search of the spot he'd been sitting didn't reveal him, so Dino got up, cursing, grabbing his beer and his cigs off the table and headed to the bathrooms. They’d been at it pretty heavy on the dance floor. Maybe he was fucking her in a stall. That would be just his style, the fuckin’ pig. Dino’d brushed off three different women by the time he got to the bathrooms; the desperation was thick enough that he could almost taste it tonight.

O’Reily and his chick weren’t in the men’s bathrooms and he hesitated over the women’s, not wanting to bring that much attention to himself. He’d been trailing them for a couple of months now without their knowledge, he’d hate to ruin his advantage over something stupid like this. He thought about just leaving. He knew where the night would end up, and he had to be up early himself, but he didn’t go.

He didn’t want to think about why it was important that he know where they’d gone – he just needed to know. Just as he was steeling himself to brave the women’s can he saw the orange light of the Exit sign reflecting off the shiny black material of the skirt O’Reily’d been chasing all night. They were headed out the back door, and he followed, breathing a sigh of relief.

By the time he slipped out the back door, O’Reily had the girl shoved up against the wall across the alley, a mural painted on the wall behind her, lurid colors splashed across the concrete. He was humping her like he was some kind of dog or something, growling and panting, one hand under her top. Dino could tell he had her bra unhooked – he was squeezing her tit while she moaned in his ear. Silently, he slid behind a stack of empty boxes shoved up against the dumpster, his clothes blending into the shadows of the dimly lit alley.

O’Reily’s other hand was up that slut’s skirt, the flesh above her stockings almost glowing in the yellow light from the streetlamp at the front of the alley. He was rubbing at the crotch of her panties and Dino felt a jolt in his cock – he bet those panties were soaking wet. He leaned against the wall beside the dumpster and chugged the rest of his beer before setting the bottle on the pavement by his feet. He could almost smell the lust from all the way over the other side of the alley.

He could imagine slipping his fingers in under the cloth, feeling the slick slide of her pussy as he pushed his fingers inside, making her moan. He wanted to be there, wanted to feel her fingers fumble with his belt, pushing inside his jeans to pull his cock out. O’Reily’s pants slid slowly down his ass as she went to her knees and sucked his cock right into her mouth.

Dino grabbed his own cock through his jeans. Christ! He loved to have his cock sucked. He massaged his cock through the cloth as she grabbed O’Reily’s ass cheeks and squeezed. O’Reily cried out, and Dino took a deep breath, biting his tongue to try and calm himself down. This was crazy; he needed to get out of here. Needed to slip away before things went too far. He didn’t need to be watching this.

O’Reily moved his hands from the chick’s head to the painted wall behind her, his ass moving in and out like he was fucking her face and Dino forgot to breathe. That looked so good. He wanted that. He wanted to be fucking her mouth, to push himself in hard; to shove in so hard he made O’Reily choke on his dick.

What the hell was he thinking? He didn’t want _O’Reily_ to suck his cock. He wanted – fuck. Maybe he did. What better way to show him who was boss, to show him that he needed to respect Dino. He’d have O’Reily on his knees before him – his cock down O’Reily’s throat. And Dino would give it to him. He’d fuck O’Reily until he bled, until he pleaded for him to stop.

Dino ached to pull out his cock, but he didn’t want to take that chance. There was no way he was gonna get caught with his pants around his ankles while he watched someone else fuck in an alley. Anyone could open that door, some employee with bags of trash, or another couple looking for a quiet place to fuck. He pressed the palm of his hand to his hard-on and promised himself that he’d get relief soon.

The chick let go of O’Reily’s cock with a noisy sucking sound and slid up the length of O'Reily's body until they were face to face. It looked like she wanted a kiss, but O'Reily turned his face to the side. Smart move - he wouldn't kiss that mouth either. Dino forced himself to concentrate on them, to stop the fantasy running through his head of his cock tearing into O’Reily, because he needed to stay alert here. He couldn’t afford to be distracted like that while he was in such a precarious position.

O’Reily reached into his back pocket for that condom, and Dino smirked at him – oh yeah. This was getting good now. He ripped the foil packet open with his teeth, rolled the latex on with shaking hands, then he lifted the girl’s leg, wrapping it around his hip, giving him clearer access to her cunt.

The girl gasped when O’Reily reached between her legs and ripped the crotch right out of her panties. It took all Dino’s effort not to laugh out loud at that. That was the first move O’Reily had ever made that he could applaud wholeheartedly. About time he did something right, the mother-fuckin’ fag boy. He clenched his cock hard right through the black denim and tried to calm himself down; there was no way he could walk if he needed to right now, he was so turned on.

The girl cried out loud when O’Reily shoved his cock in her, and then she pulled herself up, her arms around his shoulders, and wrapped both legs around his waist, holding tight while O’Reily’s white ass started a slow grind. Dino nodded as he watched – at least now he could see no signs of that miserable lack of rhythm O’Reily showed out on the dance floor. That was definitely more like it.

He could still show that asshole a thing or two about fucking, but at least here O’Reily moved with a sense of purpose he’d lacked before. Maybe that was it. Maybe he didn’t see the _sense_ of dancing, not the way he saw it in fucking. Well, that was a mick for you.

Dino shifted slightly to get a better angle on the show they were putting on, and kicked his empty beer bottle. It fell over with a clink and he froze. He heard the girl say something and his heart just about stopped when O’Reily turned, looking in the shadows where he was standing.

Suddenly, O’Reily pulled back slightly, and the girl yelped, her legs letting go of O’Reily’s waist and dropping to the alley pavement. He fumbled, tucking himself awkwardly into his pants, the condom falling to the dirty pavement as he shoved the girl way.

“Get the hell out of here.”

“What? Fuck you, asshole!” The chick was obviously pretty pissed off, but O’Reily turned his back on her and stepped over to where he had a clearer view of Dino.

“Ortolani. I should have known. What, you need some help figuring out where to stick that tiny dick of yours, so you sneak around in alleys to see how a real man fucks?”

Dino took a step out of the shadows, no sense hiding now. “From what I saw you could barely find the right hole, O’Reily. No wonder you have to beg for pussy in a pit like this every week. There’s no way something like you could satisfy a fine slice like the one you got at home. I bet she won’t even let you near her, will she?”

Dino was angry, now. O’Reily always seemed to be able to piss him off faster than anyone he’d ever known. He used his anger to push aside his embarrassment at being caught like some peeping tom, and stepped up the insults. No defense like a good offense, right?

“At first I thought she must be frigid or something, if you have to go looking for it elsewhere, but I don’t think so now. But hey, if she is, you be sure and let her know I’ll be glad to help her out with that problem. _I_ don’t have any problems keeping a woman satisfied.”

“Fuckin’ dago wop. I handle my wife just fine, but there’s nothing like a little variety – spice things up. And what the hell are you doing here if your wife is so happy with you? I can’t believe you’ve been watching me fuck. That’s just sick, man.”

Dino was practically in O’Reily’s face now – the cocksucker just pushed all his buttons, and it seemed like O’Reily felt the same. He was practically bristling with anger, his finger poking just inches from Dino’s chest. Asshole had better watch that. He didn’t have his trained gorilla to back him up, now – the first time he touched Dino he’d find out exactly how fast Dino could fuck him up.

He may be shorter than O’Reily, but Dino was a fighter. He was heavier, too – lots of meat on his bones, compared to that skinny-assed piece of white trash. O’Reily never lifted a finger in a fight if he could talk his way out of it; that’s how Dino knew he was shit in a fight. He was too smart to get caught fighting and show his weaknesses to everyone. That’s why he never did the dirty work himself.

Dino heard the door to the alley slam and realized O’Reily’s piece of ass had deserted him. Stupid cunt. Didn’t know what she was playing with out here. O’Reily looked over to the door, disgusted.

“Goddammit. Fuckin’ faggot, look what you cost me!”

That was it. That was the last straw. Dino swung, hardly realizing he’d done it – his fist was just there, connecting with O’Reily’s jaw with a solid thunk, the impact jarring Dino’s arm, all the way up his shoulder. O’Reily staggered backwards into the dumpster, knocking over the haphazard pile of boxes stacked there and only catching himself at the last second before he would have tumbled down with them.

Dino headed after him, but O’Reily pushed away and skirted around the mess, aiming for a clear spot away from potential stumbling blocks, anger and panic and cold calculation all vying for control of his face. Guess he remembered which ‘faggot’ he was messing with. That thought brought a fresh wave of rage with it and Dino just acted – a pure flash of brilliant white anger surging through him, pushing him forward, his fists flying.

When he got this angry, he never remembered the details of what he had done, afterwards. So when O’Reily fell to his knees, one hand against the alley wall for support, Dino stepped back, breathing hard, not at all surprised to see that O’Reily’s face was bleeding in two places and that the way he was clutching his ribs, he’d be lucky if they were only badly bruised. O’Reily wasn’t a coward, that’s for sure – he pushed himself to his feet, his hands coming up in fists to protect himself from Dino’s anger.

“Fuckin’ --”

Dino was on top of him, pushing him into the wall face first. “Don’t you fucking say it, asshole. Don’t you even fuckin’ _think_ it.” He was pressed up against the length of O’Reily – could feel the tremors as he fought to get away, get turned around so he could at least face his enemy, but Dino held him tight. He shoved O’Reily hard, Dino’s whole body pressed up forcefully against the bastard’s back.

“Who’s the fuckin’ faggot now, O’Reily? Huh? Who is it?”

He ground his dick into O’Reily’s ass as he spoke. This was good. He'd accused Dino of being a faggot; now he could get a dose of what would happen if he really _were_. O’Reily fought against him, but Dino had the advantage of weight, and he pressed O’Reily tightly against the wall, his face smashed against the lurid pinks and bright glossy blues of the mural.

This was more like it. It felt good – showing O’Reily what a real man could do, so he took it a step further, circling his hips, keeping up the pressure on his hard cock, his thrusts fierce and brutal, fucking his ass right through his clothes. O’Reily moaned, and he felt his pelvis shift like he was searching for a better angle for his cock, up against the wall. Dino leaned in close and spoke in his ear, his voice rough and breathy.

“You like this, don’t you, you cunt. It’s just what you’ve wanted all along. A fat cock for your pussy. I’d show you how a ‘real man’ fucks. You want it, don’t you? Tell me.”

O’Reily struggled against the wall, his hands scrabbling for purchase against the slick surface he was pressed against, his eyes tightly shut.

“Fuck you. I don’t want anything from you, you fuckin’ greaseball. Let me go.”

But his hips were telling a different story, as he pushed himself back against Dino’s bulk, his breath coming in quicker, rougher pants, a moan low in his throat, sending a surge of lust through Dino. The rush of the power he held over O’Reily made the blood practically boil in his veins. He was so hard – as hard as he could ever remember.

He wanted to rip those jeans off O’Reily’s ass and fuck him bloody, show him who was in charge. And O’Reily would take it; he’d spread his legs for Dino, like he was doing now, pushing back against his cock like he’d die if he didn’t get fucked right now.

“Oh, yeah. You want it. You want my dick in your ass, don’t you? Want me to show you who you belong to. Want me to prove to you once and for all who’s the real man around here. You’re the fag here, O’Reily, and you know it.”

O’Reily shook his head, roughly. “You’re the one shoving his cock at my ass --” He tried to say more but Dino thrust harshly, pushing him further up the wall and his words turned into a long, drawn-out moan. “Oh, god! Please!”

“Please? What do you want from me, cunt? Huh? You want more? You want harder?” Dino leaned closer and whispered hotly in O’Reily’s ear, “You want me to fuck you, faggot? Is that what you want?” He pushed savagely against him. “You want _this_ up your ass?”

O’Reily’s voice was broken, and Dino could feel his body trembling like he was right on the edge. “No!” He swallowed. “I want you to stop, you fuckin’ --” He cut off before he said it, and Dino smiled cruelly and laughed. Guess he'd learned that lesson; he might be smarter than Dino thought.

“Do you really want that, O’Reily? You really want me to stop? You’re practically begging for it, aren’t you? Your ass pushing back into my hips. I can tell when a piece of pussy wants it, and you want it. I know you do, your body can’t lie to me.”

Dino pulled back slightly, and O’Reily gasped in confusion at the easing of the pressure on his cock. “What?”

He slipped his hand around O’Reily’s hip, and slid it around to the hard bulge in O’Reily’s jeans. He could feel the wet at the tip where the precome had soaked the material.

“Oh, yeah. You want it, don’t you?” He squeezed hard and O’Reily’s whole body just convulsed, his arms and legs going stiff as he shouted his orgasm at the wall, his hips thrusting against Dino’s hand, his body shaking.

Dino couldn’t take it any more. He had to come. He grabbed at O’Reily hips again and started to thrust, pushing grunts out of O’Reily as he battered against his ass, his hands shaking on his skinny hips. He felt like a battering ram, pushing relentlessly – wildly, like he could pierce O’Reily’s asshole right through both their clothes.

There! That was it – right there! When he came he cried out wordlessly. Yeah. That was it. He gasped harshly against O’Reily’s shoulder, his hot breath making the shirt damp as he brought his teeth together sharply through the material. O’Reily jerked, but didn’t try to push him off. He was still trembling and gasping, and as Dino pulled away from him, he slowly slid down the wall, his knees taking the brunt of his fall until he twisted around to sit on the dirty pavement.

Dino looked down at O’Reily, his legs sprawled, head back against the wall, taking huge gasps of air trying to get his breathing under control, and stop his body from trembling. There was a big wet spot on the front of his faded jeans, and Dino couldn’t help but laugh as he took out a cigarette and lit it, taking a drag off it before shrugging, then leaning down and holding it to O’Reily’s mouth.

O’Reily took it with his lips, avoiding the split in the corner that still bled sluggishly and sucked in deeply, blowing a cloud of smoke up at Dino who was busy lighting another. His voice was shaky as he squinted up at Dino, “Asshole. You bit me. Fucking scumbag.”

Dino laughed again, and turned and walked away. “At least I’m not a faggot.” He heard O’Reily’s harsh laugh following him out of the alley as he headed toward his car.

“Yeah, right. You didn’t get off on my ass at all, did you? Not at all.”

Dino found his car on autopilot, unlocked his door, and slid into the cool interior, thinking that he’d stop at a gas station on the way home and switch into the spare jeans he always kept in the trunk of his car. He frowned, hearing O’Reily’s words in his head as he started the car and drove away.

“I am _not_ a faggot. I. Am. Not.”


End file.
